Episode 7094 (30th January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Andy is puzzled by Katie's bad mood and questions why she didn't come to see the caravan they'll be staying in while working on Wylie's Farm yesterday. Laurel tries to cover the fact she was drinking with Nicola last night from Marlon. Katie apologises to Chrissie for yesterday and asks her to keep it just between them. Robert apologises to Aaron for kicking him out but Aaron remains bitter and warns him off. David arranges a five-aside football team for the village men but is forced to invite Lachlan to join when only Adam shows up. Paddy challenges Marlon and Laurel to a bet that they can't carry their alcohol free January into February with a romantic dinner in Hotten for the winner. Laurel's quietly horrified when Marlon accepts. Emma lies to Ross, Pete and Finn that she's got a new job in Miami. Robert barges into Tug Ghyll and warns Katie that if she plays with fire, she'll get burned. Katie realises that he saw her and Chrissie in the hotel yesterday. David ropes Lachlan into babysitting Jacob for him and Alicia tomorrow night. Emma realises her plan is working when Pete takes the news over her leaving for Miami badly. She gets him to admit that he wouldn't mind if she stayed in the village. Worried, Katie confesses to Andy about Robert and the hotel and informs him how Robert came round to threaten her. Andy is furious with her for risking their new life at the farm. Alicia teases David about Lachlan's man crush on him, before realising her scarf is missing. Outside, Lachlan spies on them both whilst holding Alicia's scarf and looking at pictures he's taken of her on his phone. Aaron confesses to Paddy that his bloke's other half turned up at the hotel. He tells Paddy he's in love with him. Emma tells Ross and Finn she's changed her mind about Miami. Aaron ponders whether to finish the affair or expose it. Cast Regular cast *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Farrers Barn *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Scrapyard site Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert warns Katie not to play with fire, leaving her unsettled; Emma lies about a job offer, knowing she needs to win Pete round after the accident; and Aaron finds himself making a confession to Paddy. * Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,850,000 viewers (23rd place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes